A great many systems have been devised over the years for dispensing toilet tissue and paper toweling from rolls thereof. Some systems incorporate mechanisms for automatically introducing the lead end of sheet material in roll form such as paper toweling or toilet tissue into a transport or feed mechanism, including a rotatable feed roller, responsive to depletion of another roll.
One such arrangement for doing so is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,822, issued Nov. 9, 1999, wherein a tucker member is attached to a sheet material engagement member and rotates upon depletion of a primary roll of sheet material to position the end of a reserve roll between the sheet material engagement member and a feed roller.
Other arrangements for effecting transfer to full or primary rolls from depleted or exhausted rolls are known in the prior art.
The following patent documents are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,822, issued Nov. 9, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,312, issued May 7, 1912, U.S. Pat. No. 1,026,128, issued May 14, 1912, U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,598, issued Jan. 20, 1914, U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,668, issued May 31, 1932, U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,399, issued Aug. 15, 1939, U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,664, issued Mar. 29, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,636, issued Oct. 25, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,957, issued Oct. 22, 1963, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,060, issued Jul. 7, 1964, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,743, issued Dec. 21, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,552, issued Jun. 27, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,442, issued Mar. 11, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,304, issued Oct. 13, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,485, issued Jul. 12, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,824, issued Feb. 28, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,412, issued Jul. 11, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,192, issued Mar. 15, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,161, issued Sep. 14, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,169, issued Nov. 9, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,192, issued Mar. 15, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 7,570,067, issued Aug. 4, 2009, U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,292, issued Sep. 18, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,397, issued Nov. 28, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 8,282,033, issued Oct. 9, 2012, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2011/0253829, published Oct. 20, 2011, UK Patent No. 794825, and UK Patent No. 1114891.